


希腊爱情故事 8

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 1





	希腊爱情故事 8

桌子上摆着一份慕沙卡。  
看起来旅店老板很想吃掉它，他围着桌子转了两圈，蜡烛放在白色瓷罩里，灯光摇曳。天色不早了，小天台显得很昏暗，黄昏时温度降低，没法儿坐在长椅上乘凉。他颇为可惜地啧啧两声，进屋把客厅吊灯打开。  
当年为了营造洞穴酒店的浪漫气氛，他特意把这里全部换成光照度不高的黄色灯泡。昏沉沉的光线透过主卧室的蓝色扇形小门撒在地砖上，形成一道诱人曲线。谁能想到他自己成了这份浪漫的第一个受益者？  
他和他的客人同居快满一周，急性肺炎症状慢慢消退，他终于不感到呼吸困难，只是有些轻微鼻塞了。在此期间“卫宫妈妈”包揽了一切他曾经的旅店工作（迎接客人以外的那些），打扫房间，浇花除草，洗客房床单被子和被套，以及早午晚餐全部端到卧室里，库·丘林敢保证，自己在这些天足不下地的生活里胖了绝对不止一斤。  
昨天下午他们去医院输了最后一瓶抗生素，回旅店时卫宫说，今晚要不要庆祝一下你即将痊愈，Emer的旅店重新开张？我做一些你想吃的菜。  
那我们何不来一次烛光晚餐外加夜间温泉游？他回答道，在你走之前总得享受一回豪华套房里的游玩设施。  
念头一拍即合，库·丘林的禁足令被解开，他不需要再窝在卧室避风休息，不过卫宫还是不准他下楼看他做菜。  
一个惊喜，他明白这个别扭家伙在想什么。  
他坐在水池边等着晚饭备齐。长宽大约七米的池子才装满一半，旅店老板坐在池子边缘看手机，伸出左手试试水温，嗯，烫手，等他们吃完饭刚好能够下水。  
夜风从海边吹来，温度迅速下降，库·丘林早就被迫穿好了羽绒服，光脚踩在池壁上也不怎么冷。新月挂在他的头顶，库·丘林把从家乡带来的银月亮项链扯出来，将它们重合在一起。  
楼梯上面传来关门声音，卫宫把晚餐全部端了上来，一盘硕大的烤羊腿，锡纸烤鲑鱼，Pastichio，番茄塞米饭，两份Koutalas装在一个碗里，都捧在一个铁托盘上——嘿，那不是他的烤箱盘吗？  
他带上来的食物这么多，足以令人怀疑他是通过魔术把它们从一楼变到四楼来。库·丘林套上拖鞋，小跑上阶梯，帮他分担了一部分，“大老远就能闻到香味，你做的酱料实在太香啦！不愧是神秘的东方人。”  
“我在以前的基础上加入了其他香料，”卫宫穿着库·丘林那条花围裙，两只健壮有力的褐色手臂稳稳托着铁盘，从上到下都透着得意，“这几天我把你那本希腊菜谱翻透了，现在什么要求都难不倒我。”  
“那挺不错，以后我可以无条件要求你成为晚餐厨房的常驻厨师。”库·丘林往楼下走，“赶紧来餐桌这里吃饭吧，我饿得简直能一个人吃下这盘烤羊腿。”  
“你不能这么做，暴饮暴食会加重病情。”  
“我开玩笑的，这明明是对你的夸奖，你可真不懂风情。”库·丘林一边摇头，一边将两份甜点摆去桌子角落，给主菜腾出空间。  
“我明白你的意思，只是你真的不能吃太多肉类，里面加了很多黑胡椒，摄入盐分太多不是好事。”卫宫显得很无奈，男人极度嗜辣，上次品尝过用四川辣椒做的麻婆豆腐以后疯狂地爱上了中国菜，以至于过后有几天卫宫都不敢在粥里加黑胡椒。  
晚霞不愿让两个情人望见彼此脸红，收敛了光华，远处密密麻麻坐落在悬崖边的建筑物早已亮起灯光，仿佛有一双手把天空中的星星一颗一颗放在地上。随着天色变暗，圣托里尼开始了它令人沉醉的夜生活，卫宫对那些灯光下存在着怎样的人一无所知，库·丘林却想到，他有许多年不曾走到那些星星里，那些舞蹈里寻欢作乐了。生活带来的重担总是让一个人从天空中落到地面上。  
水声在身后哗哗响，卫宫切下一块羊肉放进餐盘，寒风中肉片散发着热气。他一人包揽了番茄塞米饭，同是岛屿居民的爱尔兰人似乎对稻米这种食物兴致缺缺，注意力全在日式烤鲑鱼上，不过这道菜的确是专门迎合他的家乡口味做的。  
“你用了什么方法让鱼肉变得这么辣？真美味。”他又一次称赞道。  
“我加了一点儿芥末蛋黄酱，你果然很喜欢。”卫宫说，“日式料理里常用到这个，日本人喜欢吃生肉，特定的一些，比如鱼肉或者马肉，大部分都是鱼肉。有的人喜欢芥末带来的刺激感，也会加在饭里。”  
“我也很喜欢，不过加在饭里就算了。”旅店老板说着，抓起烤羊腿的叉子，撕下一块肉，就着油乎乎的手掌直接啃了一口，卫宫用筷子帮他把一整块烤鱼腩分开，夹起鱼肉喂进库·丘林嘴里。  
肉菜温度降得很快，甜点提前放在餐罩里保护外形，羊腿吃了一半被强行端下餐桌，男人如愿以偿干掉了整块慕沙卡，“晚上剩菜可以放在楼上，不会坏掉。”  
“嗯。”  
卫宫取了一块Koutalas，叉下顶端樱桃把玩，心思却并不在这个红彤彤的东西上，只顾欣赏库·丘林的模样。两盏烛火照亮他们的侧脸，因烛台外表五颜六色的马赛克光线变化多样。他会下意识避开明晃晃的火焰，几十年前那场火灾毁灭了他曾经所拥有的一切，也改变了某些行为方式。不过此刻，阴影无法阻碍卫宫对对面那个男人产生爱意，柔和线条给他镀上一层夕阳光辉，耳垂下两个银质子弹形状的耳环闪耀得比钻石还璀璨，库·丘林比一周前胖多了，脸颊上有了婴儿肥，当他咬着腮帮肉眯起眼睛笑时，嘴唇红润得像刚刚被新鲜动脉血滋养过。  
他很想在此刻亲吻那瓣嘴唇。  
夜晚吹向陆地的风渐强，洞穴房屋靠山，恰好能够完全阻挡，因此没有风吹到小阳台上来。库·丘林抽掉桌布，他们一起将桌椅搬进客厅，方便待会儿泡温泉时欣赏费拉夜景。卫宫端起羊腿盘子送到厨房，老远就见着库·丘林跑进客厅，脱掉上衣，随随便便丢到沙发。  
“就算阳台门是玻璃做的，你也得关上门，别让海风再把你吹着凉了。”他说，男人已经在解腰带了。  
“哦，现在已经没有风了，你不仅历史知识差劲，地理也很糟。”他光着屁股关上门，又拉开门。  
“你好歹把内裤丢进洗衣机，别直接放在沙发上！”  
“管他呢管他呢，反正明天也得洗。”他一丝不挂闯进厨房，装作没看到卫宫皱紧的眉头，伸手解开黑色衬衣，阴茎在两腿间晃动。他以不容拒绝的态度把他剥光，和自己一样赤裸，然后拉到客厅外头。  
卫宫还有点作为日本人的矜持，迈过门槛后用手挡着下身，他还不习惯在露天平台这么大胆。库·丘林颇不赞同他的行为方式，拍开他的手，牵引着他往水下的阶梯走去，邀请他一道沉入池底。  
考虑到库·丘林此刻还是病患，水温被卫宫调高了两度，水池底部装了几盏照明灯，气泡从小孔缝隙里溢出，享受脚底按摩时可以把腿伸到气泡上方。水池清澈见底，地砖使用夏威夷蓝和水鸭蓝两种颜色。他们一人占据了一块方形角落，库·丘林躺在里侧，头边就是白色石灰楼梯的地基，他从平台上抽出两块正方形的毛巾，甩给卫宫一个，好枕在背上。  
他仰躺在水池里，闭上眼睛，双腿大大咧咧分开，脚趾紧贴卫宫的小腿肚，他将自己身体的每一部分都毫无保留地展现给卫宫，池水充当遮蔽物，洁白身体影影绰绰，关键部分正好被一连串气泡遮蔽，蒙上迤逦面纱。靛蓝色头发在水中飘曳，光线和水流让它不停变色，像某种来自深海的神秘海藻，显得神圣又性感。他知道它们摸上去感觉如何，厚实，顺滑，的确如同夜间采摘的海带。  
夜晚凉气刺激着他露在水面上的脖子，他瑟缩了一下。  
卫宫从地下拿出一听可乐，用脚把旅店老板蹬醒，他惊喜地瞪大眼睛。  
“你还不能喝酒，它多少能替代一下。”  
“谢谢，想遵守你的健康计划可真难，我已经有多少天没碰酒也没碰饮料啦？”库·丘林接过可乐，打开易拉罐时那声畅快声响叫他十分受用，常温下二氧化碳依旧让他蠢蠢欲动的酒瘾感到舒爽。他一口气灌了半瓶，把憋进肚子里的呼吸全部吐了出来，自己回答了刚刚的问题，“都要十天了……今晚的星星真美。”  
日本人和爱尔兰人一起看向穹顶。远离陆地无处不在的光污染，群星愿意向星球上的珍宝展示光芒，远在光年以外的其他星球闪烁着璀璨光线，有的很大且明亮，有的在大气中几乎看不见，还有的黯淡无光泽，几乎和夜色融为一体。它们之中有一些甚至早就毁灭了，投射来的是曾经辉煌时刻的景色，在茫茫的宇宙中无人记得它。但在这里，有两个人类把它今夜的光芒铭记在心。  
远处，不受岛上灯光打扰的海水辉映着星空，海面上星星连成一片，这些虚假星体比它们本身活泼，随着海潮波澜而行动，海水反射了它们，水中的群星因此比天上的明亮一些。  
若是在这个夜晚架船行驶入其中，呼吸间恍若来到飘摇银河，如同卡达斯中最美好的尹之花园，希望与梦想的田野。河流闪烁，常人不曾见过那样宁静的金色暖光。星星让人类彼此变得十分遥远，又变得亲密无间，而在地平线以外，雾蓝色的烟云在那里徘徊，它们不知归处是天空亦或大海。迷途者把真正的空虚群星和虚假的星星分割开，在无法触碰到真实和虚妄之地沉睡。  
“……是啊，屋子，水池，月亮，星星。还有这座岛，它们都这样美，”卫宫说，“你也一样。”  
他和这栋洞穴楼房一起散发着神秘、悠远的气味，古朴大方，那是一段宁静而悠长的平凡岁月会带来的味道。他转过头来，指甲抓着可乐罐，用那样宁静悠长的眼神看向他，卫宫的心在战栗。  
他就那样深深、深深地看着他，瞳孔微微震颤。  
男人抬起身体，水珠慌乱地落下去，砸出密集涟漪。库·丘林抬脚跨坐在他的身上，吻了他。

tbc


End file.
